As part of common business as well as personal practices, individuals must provide a mailing address in connection with performing a transaction; for example, transactions that occur through the medium of a digital system are prevalent, ranging from electronic commerce to location-based services (e.g., Global Positioning Systems). Typically, an end user provides address information through a keyboard, voice recognition software or other means for capturing information in digital form. However, these mechanisms, as well as others, vary significantly in terms of accuracy and robustness (i.e., the ability to tolerate or accept typographical errors or outright incorrect data).
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides effective and convenient techniques for processing addressing information.